The Business of Love
by Soulxphantom
Summary: Eren Jeager es un estafador de mujeres que busca ganarse la fortuna de su vieja amiga Mikasa Ackerman, a pesar de que no es algo de lo que se sienta orgulloso, pero ¿que hará al ser descubierto por Levi Ackerman? un trato, el silencio mutuo es lo mas conveniente porque al fin y al cabo Levi tampoco quiere que Eren saque al aire que es un gay de closet . ERERI
1. Estafando princesas

**Disclamer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama yo solo los vuelvo homosensuales

**Dedicatoria:** All my Ereri shit is to Fredo! 3 cooperandole al evento Rivaille uke n.n

**Parejas:** Eren x Levi, Mike x Erwin, Nikolas Colton (el chico del ova para quienes no se acuerdan) jodiendo a Eren próximamente (Nikolas x Levi?)

**Advertencias:** ha ha y ha! nada que no quieran leer pervertidas

Soulxphantom here! ok para empezar holis amores n.n espero que me den oportunidad con esta historia que sera en realidad algo corta pero sera de capítulos largos .. y es un intento de pornocomedia (?) es un tanto extraña (como todo lo que escribo) pero se me ocurrió... saben que soy algo novata ukeando a Levi peeeero aqui sera frutamente ukeado una y otra y otra y otra vez :`D por ahí me dijeron "si levi quiere ir abajo, pues va ir abajo" así que le daré un culo putamente sensible n.n... ok tan rápido y ya soné pervertida... pero lo soy! no lo niego! y se que ustedes también lo son ! ... mejor me callo y que esto comience:

Capitulo 1: - **_Estafando princesas -  
_**

Una princesa como toda una dama busca a su hombre ideal, un hombre bueno, fuerte, apuesto, inteligente, cariñoso, leal y entregado. Pero la verdad, dichas princesas no existen, lo mas cercano a una que puedes encontrar son mujeres ricachonas que derrochan dinero para ser tratadas como de la realeza, ¿Y hombres ideales?... eso es buscar la aguja en un pajar ¿El hombre perfecto de casualidad existe? Ingenua la que llego a creerlo… y Eren Jeager era un hombre al que le gustaba abusar de esa ingenuidad, ese era su trabajo por decir así, también solía llamarlo "El negocio del amor".

Desde que cumplió dieciocho años de edad y comenzó a trabajar en un host club aprendió lo ingenua y a veces estúpida que puede resultar una mujer en busca del amor, un joven apuesto que les habla bonito bien las puede tratar como simples moscas sin que se den cuenta, y gracias a su amigo Armin había aprendido a sacarle provecho, no es que sea cosa simple, para que las mujeres caigan rendidas ante ti debes ser "el hombre ideal" y refinarte para lograr serlo no es cosa fácil, aunque hablamos de apariencias porque de bueno no se podía. Y mas aún, no vas a refinarte para cualquiera, el propósito de Eren era ser el hombre ideal de una princesa (Ricachona), no por amor, sino por interés, cásate por bienes compartidos y divórciate quitándole la mitad del reino a la princesa, así funcionaba el negocio.

Después de todo, Eren nunca tuvo nada, y esa… era la única forma en la que aprendió a vivir.

Pero la ley es todo poderosa y no dejaba las cosas tan fácil, no puedes quedarte con la mitad del dinero sólo por casarte y divorciarte, la estafa sería demasiado fácil, la única manera en que se podía probar que el matrimonio no era por intento de estafa era si el propietario de los bienes, es decir, la princesa, era quien ocasionaba el motivo del divorcio. Aquí es donde entraba su fiel amigo Armin Arlert , después de todo eran socios, si la princesa es infiel la ley acepta la repartición de bienes, así que "el negocio del amor" era algo así:

Una mujer adinerada busca al amor de su vida y como si se tratase de un cuento de hadas, conoce a un joven apuesto un día por una casualidad fríamente calculada, él es inteligente, fuerte, leal y cariñoso que quedaba totalmente enamorado de ella y como si el destino los llamara, se casan para tener su "felices para siempre"… sin embargo, este joven se ve decaído y con pocos ánimos en su relación al poco tiempo y hace sentir a su querida en soledad e ignorada, por mas intentos que ella haga de recuperar su relación él termina rechazándola más con excusas que no llamen mucho la atención. El fiel mejor amigo de nuestro "hombre ideal" nota la soledad de esta mujer y le empieza a brindar el apoyo que ya no recibe, es comprensivo y cariñoso... y llegan al punto en que tanto el amigo como nuestra princesa, ceden ante el deseo prohibido y son descubiertos por nuestro "hombre ideal" quien es incapaz de perdonar semejante traición y prefiere que la relación que había muerto poco a poco... termine de una vez por todas. Pero ¿Adivinen que? Como nuestra princesa fue infiel, nuestro querido hombre de corazón herido se puede quedar con la mitad de la fortuna legalmente.

Por mas bastardo que sonara, Eren Jeager a sus veinticinco años, ya llevaba seis divorcios y tenía una gran fortuna a una cuenta con nombre anónimo, con la cual no se podía rastrear que nuestro querido Eren también tenía posiciones que repartir al momento de hacer los tramites de divorcio. Al igual que su amigo de la vida Armin… que no se podía quedar atrás, el llevaba apenas tres divorcios y después de todo era la mente maestra de cada cometido.

Sin embargo, la vida suele dar vueltas, en un viaje sin motivo aparente término encontrándose con Mikasa Ackerman, una amiga de la infancia a quien siempre consideró como a su hermana, al menos tiempo atrás, pero más que hermana, para Armin ahora ella era una princesa, un objetivo, el blanco. En el tiempo que estuvieron separados Mikasa resultó ser la heredera de la mitad de una gran fortuna, mayor de lo que tanto Eren como Armin habían conseguido en viejas estafas, para su suerte Mikasa estaba perdidamente enamorada de Eren, no pasó mucho para que el juego comenzara otra vez y la señorita Ackerman fuera la próxima victima… con esto por primera vez Eren se sintió un bastardo.

Sin embargo, Mikasa no necesitaba el dinero, incluso, si la fortuna era reducida a la mitad, la impresionante riqueza que recibió no era menor, no sería un golpe "fuerte", sólo una desilusión momentánea.

Por eso, esa estafa… quizás sería la última. Tal vez por eso Armin fijó a Mikasa como objetiva, sin embargo, el pequeño remordimiento no podía dejar de aflorar a ratos en la cabeza de Eren.

Mikasa siempre fue y será su hermana, no de sangre pero era como su hermana y por más que tratara de esforzarse en verla como la mujer hermosa y adinerada que es, sentía que cometería incesto… y cometería porque en sus dos meses de relación no se había atrevido siquiera a besarla, y la pobre se tragaba el cuento de "soy un caballero y quiero conservarte pura incluso de los labios hasta el matrimonio"… por lo cual ella fue quien de inmediato pidió casarse, entre antes mejor, hasta ahora Mikasa había sido la mas fácil y rápida de conseguir, pero la pobre no podía con la continencia.

En un intento por parte de Mikasa de hacer algo mas con Eren o por lo menos pasar más tiempo con él se atrevió a ofrecerles quedarse en su residencia tanto a Eren como a Armin, aprovechando que ellos pagaban un hotel en su viaje y que ella recuerde ninguno era adinerado como para gastar tanto. Tenían dinero, pero era mejor que Mikasa no lo supiera… así que a final de cuentas ambos chicos se mudarían a la residencia Ackerman hasta que la boda exageradamente apresurada de Eren con Mikasa se llevara a cabo ¿No había de que preocuparse, verdad?

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a la residencia asombrados, era de tres pisos, bien había unas treinta o más habitaciones por lo menos, cuartos de servicio, una sala principal exageradamente grande, alberca al lado izquierdo de la residencia, balcones, etc, etc. ¿Acaso era de un político o mafioso? Bien, cualquiera que no conozca esa residencia se podía perder fácilmente, Eren apostaba a que se perdería… a menos de que no se separara de Armin "memoria de elefante". Armin tenía un sentido de ubicación extraordinario además de su gran capacidad para engañar a la gente.

Mikasa los esperaba con ansias, realmente sus intenciones eran por un sentimiento puro pero lo que no era puro era lo que tramaba, claro, tenia un "pequeño" inconveniente, pero esperaba que no le fuera a ser una molestia. En cuanto vio a Eren se abalanzó sobre él quien le correspondió dándole un suave beso en la frente.

-Eren, mande a arreglar una habitación para ti junto a la mía.

-Lo siento cariño, ¿Qué pensaran los empleados? Creo que lo más correcto sería que durmiéramos en habitaciones alejadas.

-Pero… la habitación está lista.-susurró con algo de pena.

-Pero nada, si la habitación está preparada será mejor que Armin se quede a dormir ahí.– apenas empezaban y ya la evadía, dio un suspiro y la tomó de la barbilla mientras veía los ojos brillosos apunto de llanto de la pelinegra. Por unos segundos, pensó que no se la merecía.-Mikasa, te prometo que cuando nos casemos dormiré contigo todas las noches, pero mientras debemos ser reservados.- La pelinegra se aferró a su pecho por unos instantes y luego lo soltó.

-Conseguí otro sacerdote que nos puede casar antes, tiene horario libre y ya empezó los preparativos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido, sabía que la chica tenía prisa, pero no se imaginaba que a ese nivel.

-Cuanto antes mejor, Eren.

Al mal paso darle prisa, joder, una de las cosas que menos quería en el mundo era casarse con Mikasa y ella realmente se adelantaba… pero tal vez no seria tan malo, entre mas rápido se casara, mas rápido se divorciaría. Pero aún le dolía un poco estafarla, realmente sentía que Armin no podría haber elegido peor victima, seguía preguntándose cómo Armin trataría de conquistarla para que fuera infiel…tal vez terminaría usando una droga o algo así.

-Petra, prepara una de las mejores habitaciones para Eren- le ordenó a una joven castaña.

-Si señorita, eh… disculpe, el señor Levi dio la orden de no recibir invitados en las habitaciones principales… las tiene reservadas en caso de visita de familiares.

-No importa, en esta casa también mando yo, haz lo que te digo.

-El señor Levi tiene las llaves de las habitaciones principales y no tenemos copia.

-Ese maldito renacuajo ¿Qué diablos piensa …? ¿Cuál es la habitación en mejor estado de la cual tienen llave?

-Hay una habitación para huéspedes bastante buena… pero se encuentra cerca de la habitación del señor Levi.

-M-mikasa… donde sea está bien, no tienes que molestar a tus familiares por mi.-trató de calmarla un poco con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Eren, en casa el único familiar es el renacuajo, puedes molestarlo cuanto quieras.

-Señorita, no creo que sea correcto que aconseje de esa forma, además el señor Levi es…

El pequeño inconveniente de Mikasa era su primo Levi, quien también como heredero, era el dueño de la mitad de la fortuna Ackerman, así como de los bienes materiales muebles e inmuebles, eso incluía la residencia. Tendrían cuentas bancarias separadas pero la casa no se dividía, lo que se podia hacer es que uno le diera al otro la mitad del valor de la residencia para proclamarse dueño en totalidad pero ninguno lo haría. Era por eso que la compartían, era exageradamente grande para dos personas e incluso aunque varios empleados también vivían ahí, sobraban habitaciones para invitados, por eso Mikasa no dudó en ofrecerles a Eren y Armin que se quedaran ahí.

Aun así, resultaba molesto que el enano tuviera el control de casi todo, pero no lo podia evitar, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo de Mikasa para desarrollar sus capacidades y derrocar a Levi para el manejo de los bienes, le resultaba casi imposible. Levi Ackerman era catalogado como uno de los mejores lideres en empresas de orden mundial y Mikasa aún era novata y menos antigua en aquellos mundos.

Sólo en algunas ocasiones Mikasa se encargaba de negociaciones, y esto era cuando se manejaban tratos en otras ciudades o en el extranjero, ya que Levi no se alejaba de la matriz de la compañía, eso hacía a Mikasa sentirse "mandadera" y no podía evitar tener resentimiento contra su primo, se sentía bajo su sombra.

-Sabes qué Petra… Eren se quedará en la habitación al lado de la de Levi.-susurró con algo de maldad.

-Pero señorita, el señor Levi no quiere a nadie cerca de su habitación.

-No me importa, recuerda que aquí también mando yo.

-Como usted diga.

La joven tomó la maleta de Eren, no era muy pesada pero aun así Eren se sentía incómodo de que ella la llevara, no todo lo de ser un caballero era falso.

-Oh, yo me llevo eso.

-No se preocupe, es parte de mi trabajo.

-Realmente creo que debería hacerlo yo, sin embargo, por lo menos me gustaría que me guiara hasta mi habitación.

-Petra, si Eren quiere llevarla déjalo, yo guiare a Armin que se ubicara al lado de mi habitación entonces.-continuó Mikasa, orgullosa del que sería su esposo.

Mikasa y Armin se retiraron, mientras Eren y Petra también se dirigieron a la que seria la nueva habitación de Eren, al paso del camino Eren notó algo extraño.

-Di-Disculpa, sobre las personas que viven aquí….

-No se preocupe, sólo es el señor Levi, la señorita Mikasa y los empleados.

-Pero… se ve un poco solo.

-Oh, sólo en esta parte de la casa, al señor Ackerman le gusta tener privacidad, así que incluso la señorita y los empleados tenemos habitaciones al otro lado de la residencia.

-Qué extraño.

-Le parecerá más extraño que incluso nos tengan cierto horario para limpiar aquí.-también comentó la pequeña sirvienta.

-Bien…sí es demasiado extraño a decir verdad.

-Es sólo por el señor Ackerman, es bastante estricto, pero no se preocupe joven, el señor Ackerman solo se encuentra en casa por las noches y en días de descanso.

-Debe ser un hombre ocupado, Mikasa dijo que manejaba la compañía familiar y que era bastante estricto.

-Así es, pero si se hace a un lado su mal carácter y su obsesión por la limpieza, resulta una persona admirable.

-Siento que es una persona temible, por lo que he escuchado.-sonrió un poco tratando se imaginárselo.

-Ah no, el señor no es una persona mala, sólo es de carácter duro e imponente.

-Creo que me dará algo de miedo, hahaha…- Eren rió con sarcasmo, sin embargo la joven castaña se mantenía algo seria.

-Sólo le recomiendo mantener el higiene ya que se quedará tan cerca de él.

-¿Eh?-susurró no entendiendo lo último mencionado por la mujer.

Después de la caminata ya se encontraban frente a una gran puerta, la joven sacó una llave y la abrió.

-Esta será su habitación.

-Ah, gracias.

-Cada dos habitaciones comparten balcón pero hay una pequeña división entre cada cuarto, frente a su habitación y la del señor Ackerman hay una piscina, puede disfrutar de un buen paisaje a través de su ventana

-Gracias por la información.

-Si me disculpa me tengo que retirar, hay una mancha en la cocina que no hemos podido remover y el señor Ackerman se molestará si la ve.

-Ah…claro.-otra vez el tema de la higiene. Eren se imaginó que realmente debía ser un tipo estricto en cuanto a eso.

La joven se retiró tranquilamente y Eren comenzó a desempacar sus pertenencias, la habitación era bastante amplia, no sentía la necesidad de que Mikasa le consiguiera una en mejor estado, aun así le daba curiosidad ver como seria una de las habitaciones principales, sólo bastaba echar un vistazo a la habitación de al lado , aparentemente podría hacerlo a través del balcón.

La habitación se encontraba en el tercer piso así que desde ahí logro divisar la mayoría del terreno que comprendía la propiedad, aparte de ser una gran residencia tenían un jardín bastante extenso, nuevamente sentía algo de lastima por saber que se robaría gran parte de eso. Giró a la habitación de al lado aun con algo de curiosidad, estuvo a punto de saltar a la parte del balcón de al lado cuando las palabras estricto, duro e imponente llegaron a su mente, en definitiva no debía meterse con el hombre de al lado así que mejor se contuvo.

Si quería ver una habitación de las grandes debería esperar a ir a la habitación de Mikasa… pero… ¿Eren y Mikasa solos en una habitación? No gracias, esperaba que Armin siguiera haciendo mal tercio durante más tiempo.

Más tarde salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Armin y Mikasa, les darían un pequeño recorrido para que conocieran el lugar, a final de cuentas no resultaba muy difícil ubicarse, mientras caminaban se mantuvieron platicando sobre recuerdos de la infancia. Este trió tenía un pasado en común, los tres eran un huérfanos de un mismo orfanato y se mantuvieron juntos hasta que Mikasa encontró a su familia, no habían vuelto a saber de ella, si no hubiera surgido ese distanciamiento, quizás no podría estar haciendo lo que ahora hacía, y Armin… bueno, él fue recogido por su abuelo, fue Eren quien duró en ese lugar hasta cumplir los dieciocho, sin nadie que velara por él, sin embargo, había mantenido su amistad con Armin durante todo ese tiempo… y hasta la fecha. Cada uno tenía sus propias cualidades, Armin era bastante inteligente y calculador… muy calculador y Mikasa también era inteligente pero su principal cualidad era la fuerza, Eren aun dudaba el por que se encontraba bajo las sombras de su primo si ella siempre había sido la mejor en todo, Mikasa solía contarle cosas malas de este hombre en esos dos meses que llevan "saliendo", siempre había creído que era por la frustración que hablaba mal de él… pero la sirvienta ya le había comprobado que en realidad si tenía mal carácter, Eren se preguntaba como reaccionaría cuando conociera a ese vejete amargado.

La noche llegó y un rato antes de la cena Mikasa recibió un mensaje de texto, aparentemente Levi trabajaría hasta muy noche y no llegaría a cenar, sólo pedía que le dejaran algo para después, Eren sintió que se quedaría con las ganas de conocer a Levi después de todo. Cada uno se fue a dormir, Eren ni siquiera supo encender el aire acondicionado aunque hacía un tremendo calor en esas fechas, maldita tecnología moderna para ricos, le resultó difícil conciliar el sueño, por el contrario entre pensamientos, remordimientos y calor, mejor decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Eran ya como las dos de la mañana pero aparentemente había alguien más despierto, la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, dudaba que Armin o Mikasa estuvieran ahí, así que posiblemente se trataba de alguien de la servidumbre. Entró lentamente sin hacer ruido para no molestar cuando vio en el suelo detrás de la barra un par de piernas blancas sobresaliendo, se acercó un poco más de manera picara para ver de que sirvienta se trataría, para terminar llevándose la sorpresa de que le pertenecían a un chico que se encontraba sentado en el suelo limpiando una mancha en el piso.

Se veía bastante joven, pequeño, azabache, piel extremadamente clara y aparentemente suave, muy delgado que vestía shorts oscuros de dormir, una playera blanca, pantuflas, un mandil y una pañoleta en la cabeza. Eren no supo qué decir, se quedó observando cómo éste tallaba insistentemente el suelo tratando de quitar una mancha que parecía imposible de remover ¿Era la que había mencionado la sirvienta? Después de intentos frustrados de quitar la mancha, chasqueaba la lengua y bebía un sorbo de café enlatado que tenía encima de los productos de limpieza y volvía a tallar ¿El café enlatado existía? Eso era algo que no sabía, lo que sí sabía era que ese joven de tanto tallar se estaba maltratando las manos, las tenía ya coloradas, tal vez por tallar o por el acido que usaba, eso no importaba. Al final de cuentas no pudo evitar hablarle.

-Tranquilo, no hagas eso ¿No vez como te estás dejando las manos?- ligeramente tomó las manos del pelinegro para quitarle la esponja con la que tallaba y con un pequeño trapo quitarle los residuos de jabón que tenía, después de notar la suavidad de sus manos volteó a ver el rostro de aquel extraño, se sorprendió un poco al ver las facciones de éste y sobre todo al ver aquellos ojos que aunque pequeños y afilados, tenían un hermoso color gris casi plateado- Tú… - ligeramente le tocó el rostro.

-¿Quién eres? No te había visto.-comentó el extraño de manera seca.

-Oh, soy nuevo aquí, mi nombre es Eren.

-Bien Eren, hazte a un lado y déjame limpiar.

-Eso puede esperar, a estas horas deberías dormir, de lo contrario te saldrán ojeras y no queremos que un rostro como el tuyo las tenga.-sin darse cuenta, ese estilo tan suyo de actuar comenzó a salir por ese lindo muchacho.

-¿Cómo podría dormir sabiendo que hay una puta mancha en la cocina?

-Eso no es problema, nadie te va a regañar por eso.– sin pensar en lo que hacía, levantó las delicadas manos del contrario para darle un ligero beso- Te estas lastimando.

-¿Acaso eres gay? – Aquel ojigris no variaba de expresión pero tenía la mirada clavada sobre el ojiesmeralda.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No soy gay! – Eren empezó a reaccionar ante sus acciones, ¿Pero que mierda? Por un instante comenzó a coquetearle a un hombre…¡¿LE COQUETEO A UN HOMBRE?! Bueno, quizás era por la hora, porque no podía dormir… y por lo guapo y pequeño que se veía para ser "hombre".

-Tch, suéltame.

-Oh, claro… perdón.-atinó a solarlo aún confundido.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! – En ese momento Petra entró asustada a la cocina.

-No hagas escándalo Petra.

-¡¿Señor Ackerman?! ¿Qué hace limpiando a estas horas?

-¿Señor que…?- Eren quedó perplejo, en ese momento Mikasa ingresó también por los gritos y alboroto.

-¿Eren? ¿Pasa algo?

-¡¿Cómo que señor Ackerman?!-bien, suimagen de un viejo peludo, mafioso y feo estaba siendo vilmente destruida y pateada en el suelo.

-Tch, mocoso escandaloso, dejen de hacer alboroto.

-Tú también cállate enano, también estás haciendo ruido.– Mikasa de inmediato le dirigió una mirada retadora a Levi.

-¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? - Eren seguía sin entender, era el más perdido en la conversación.

-A mi no me pregunten, yo sólo estaba limpiando la puta mancha que dejaron, cuando de repente llegó este mocoso.

-Deja de jugar a la Levicienta.-volvió a escupir Mikasa de mal humor.

-Señor Ackerman, le dije que nos encargaríamos de la mancha por la mañana.-susurró Petra, siempre era así con el señor Levi.

-¿Pero qué….?

-Oh, no los he presentado, Eren, este renacuajo es mi primo Levi Ackerman, enano, este es mi prometido Eren Jeager.

-¿Prometido?

-¿Levi Ackerman?... ¿Levi Ackerman? ¿Es enserio?-quizás sí se había quedado dormido en la cama y esto era sólo un extraño sueño.

-Así es.

-No me dijiste que te ibas a casar.-comentó Levi tratando de parecer desinteresado.

-No tengo por que contarte mi vida.

-Claro que si, yo dirijo esta casa.

-¡Dejen de ignorarme! ¿Cómo que señor Ackerman?

-Joven Jeager, este es el señor Ackerman del que le hablé… ¿Qué parte de eso no entiende?

-¿Cómo que señor? Se supone que Levi Ackerman es un viejo amargado.- Bien, eso no fue muy inteligente de su parte.

-Es un viejo amargado.- Mikasa dio la afirmación.

-¿Pero qué tiene de viejo?-no lo podía creer, ese muchacho parecía menor que él.

-Tengo treinta y cuatro años y aún no estoy viejo, bastardo.

-¡¿Treinta y cuatro?! ¡No bromeen así! ¡No se le ven ni veinte años! ¡Sólo mírenlo! ¡Y para nada se ve como el hombre imponente y duro del que tanto me hablan! ¡Parece una pequeña muñeca de porcelana con mandil!

A Levi le hirvió la sangre, se sintió insultado en su propia residencia, sólo frunció el ceño más de lo que lo tenía y del coraje tomó la lata de café y la reventó de un apretón.

-¡Señor Levi! – Petra seguía alterada, Eren se asustó al ver como destrozó la lata mientras hacía esa cara de gato rabioso… ¡Joder… reventó una lata!

-Mikasa, no te puedes casar así nada mas con un cualquiera,

-Eren no es un cualquiera y lo amo.– Levi lo volteó a ver de reojo volviendo a la muchacha un poco después.

-Pues sí me parece un cualquiera.

-¡No le digas así!

-¡Le digo como se me venga mi puta gana!

-¡Hey tranquilícense! – Eren trató de separarlos cuando vio que se toparon frente a frente como un par de bestias a punto de comenzar una pelea a muerte… al final Levi se hartó y le dio un puñetazo a Eren a la cara, después de eso Eren perdió la conciencia. Hasta el día siguiente cuando volvió a despertar.

-Eren…

-A…Armin… -Eren apenas podía moverse un poco por tremendo dolor de cabeza.- ¿Do…donde estoy?

-Estas en la habitación de Mikasa.

-¡¿Qué?!- se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a revisarse. – ¡No me digas que me acosté con Mikasa!

-No, no lo hiciste.

-Ah, ¿Entonces que hago aquí?

-En la madrugada fuiste noqueado por Levi Ackerman y Mikasa te trajo aquí.

-Levi…-trató de hacer memoria.

-Eren ¿Cómo te pudieron noquear de un sólo golpe?

-No lo sé… pero aún me duele… ¿Y Mikasa?

-Salió de viaje, después de la discusión a gritos que tuvo con su primo después de que caíste, Levi le ordenó ir a firmar un contrato al extranjero, así que se marcho.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo pudo ceder tan fácil?-esa definitivamente no sería Mikasa.

-Le aconsejé que lo hiciera, entre mas rápido vaya mas rápido vuelve, además estabas inconsciente y de nada serviría tenerte enseguida si estás como una piedra en la cama, creí que tardarías más en levantarte.

-¿Cuánto volverá?

-En dos o tres días.

-Por lo menos, un poco de tiempo sin Mikasa no me cae tan mal.-suspiró viéndole el lado bueno a todo eso.

-Vamos Eren, no seas así, Mikasa es bastante atractiva como para que la rechaces así, tu jueguito de caballero me desespera.

-Pero es como mi hermana, joder, sabes lo frustrante que es para mí esto, me dan nauseas de pensar que tendré… sexo… con ella…-una imagen extraña de Mikasa diciendo "hermanito" gimiendo le causó un terrible escalofrío.

-No te quejes, no es la primera ni la última y no será por mucho tiempo.

-Ya sé, ya sé, me caso rápido, la ignoro, ignorarla será fácil, te acuestas con ella, me divorcio ¡Y listo! ¡Nos quedamos con parte de la fortuna Ackerman!

-No lo digas en voz alta, alguien nos puede escuchar.

-Pero estamos solos.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y ambos chicos quedaron en shock.

-Mierda mierda mierda… ¿Había alguien espiando? ¿Una criada? ¿Quién?

-¡No jodas Eren! ¡Di que fue el viento!-susurró Armin desesperado, la estupidez de su amigo al despertar le estaba jugando malos ratos.

-¡Pero no hay viento!

Armin salió corriendo a revisar si había alguien por el pasillo, luego de unos segundos regresó a la habitación con una cara apocalíptica.

-¿Y bien?

-Oh nada, sólo estaba el pasillo tranquilo… ¡Y Levi Ackerman caminando por el! – En ese momento Armin saltó sobre Eren para comenzar a estrujarlo- ¡Maldito hijo de puta, nos escuchó! ¡Estamos acabados! ¡Y fue tu culpa!

-¡N-no fue mi culpa! Sólo hable por hablar…

-¡Pues ahora lo solucionas! ¡Y tienes que hacerlo antes de que Mikasa regrese! ¡De ninguna manera nos perderemos el dinero de los Ackerman!

-¿Pero qué puedo hacer?

-¡Yo que se! ¡Chantajéalo con algo!

-¿Cómo lo voy a chantajear?

-Es un hombre rico con reputación ¿Qué puedes hacer?

-Reputación… ¿Un escándalo? A la gente rica no le gusta que saquen escándalos sobre ellos y pierdan su reputación… pero es un hombre limpio de errores. Aunque andar con mandil de madrugada sacando una mancha…

-¡Pues haz que cometa uno!

-¿Y como se supone?

-Yo que sé, drógalo y grábalo follando con una sirvienta o algo así, eso por lo menos nos daría algo de tiempo para pensar en algo mejor.

-¡¿Drogarlo?! Dónde conseguiré drogas si sólo tengo las de… oh…puede funcionar.

-Para empezar, finjamos que no sabemos que nos descubrió, si lo encaramos será peor.

-Está bien.

Y así tras su primer día en la residencia Ackerman donde no tardaron en ser descubiertos. Eren y Armin tuvieron que empezar a planear un chantaje apresurado, contra nada mas y nada menos que el inigualable, amargado, frio, limpio y calculador Levi Ackerman.

Así con los nervios de punta y fingiendo demencia, Eren comenzó el plan, en una vieja cajita que le regaló su padre donde ocultaba cosas que no quería que nadie mas viera, ya que después de todo sólo el tenía la llave colgando del cuello, tenía lo que necesitaba para esto. Una droga más potente que cualquier viagra.

Según Petra, Levi tomaba café la mayoría del tiempo, así que mientras le había pedido a Petra que le llevara uno aprovechó para ponerle algo de esa droga en un descuido de la sirvienta, esperando que funcionara y Levi terminara como gato en celo en un rato. Se empezó a oscurecer poco a poco, los nervios hacían que Eren sintiera este como el día más largo de su vida. Se supone que Levi seguiría leyendo unos papeles en su estudio … o buscando con quien follar, así que si debía tener pruebas de que aquel hombre amargado cometería un acto indebido debía buscar la mejor posición y distancia para tomarle foto y video, claro que tratándose de que van a tener sexo lo mas lógico seria que lo hiciera en su habitación y en caso de meterte con una sirvienta sería en el cuarto de la servidumbre, claro que entre la servidumbre había mas posibilidades de ser descubierto, de igual manera Armin estaba cuidando el perímetro fuera de la habitación por si acaso, a Eren le correspondía esperar y ocultarse en la habitación de Levi, la cual claro tenía llave pero de igual manera ¿Qué seria de un estafador que no sabe siquiera abrir puertas? Un simple clip era suficiente.

La habitación como era de esperarse estaba exageradamente limpia, ya se lo esperaba de alguna manera, había menos muebles de los que realmente deberían haber, eso le facilitarían las cosas a Eren, al final ninguno era suficiente como para ocultarse y poder grabar desde ahí , tal vez el balcón era la mejor opción, así cuando terminara podría dirigirse a su habitación de inmediato. Mientras ubicaba un lugar un mensaje de texto llegó a su celular

"Eren, se dirige a su habitación apresurado, no lleva compañía."

Mierda, si Levi no follaba con alguien el esfuerzo seria en vano ¿Acaso la droga no había funcionado? Lo dudaba, esa droga era muy potente como para que no surtiera efecto en algún ser viviente, Eren solía usarla, no porque no tuviera aguante, pero había princesas mata pasiones que simplemente no le provocaban que se le parara, más bien perdía el ánimo. Así que tenía por seguro que la droga funcionaria, y el efecto no era algo de lo que se pudiera encargar uno solo, masturbarse no apagaba las ganas.

Escuchó los pasos aproximándose –Mierda…- afuera estaba poco a oscuras, de igual manera la cámara era lo suficientemente potente y con resolución para captar algo, además de que siempre podría usar visión nocturna. Si al final de cuentas no grababa a Levi con una sirvienta mientras sentía que veía porno live action, terminaría grabando al enano masturbarse, eso sirve para chantajear ¿No es así? Después de todo, un hombre adinerado no querría que fuese exhibido desnudo, jadeante y sudoroso jalándosela por alguna red social ha vista de todos, o su pene en una revista…

Levi entró casi azotando la puerta, Eren sonrió al ver lo alterado que estaba, definitivamente la droga surtía efecto y el señor "soy un gruñón y tú un hijo de puta" tendría el pene bien duro, simplemente recordar que el efecto llegaba de la nada y a máxima potencia en un instante le causaba gracia. Después de todo tenía ganas de desquitarse de aquel enano por el golpe jugándole una broma pesada, claro, ahora tenía motivos para hacerlo, debía cerrarle la boca antes de que lo delatara con Mikasa.

Levi de inmediato encendió la luz de la habitación y comenzó a quitarse la camisa como si estuviera en llamas, se desabrochó el pantalón para liberar aquella erección que aparentemente estuvo ocultando, oh dios, Eren terminaría viéndolo desnudo ¿Le provocaría asco? Por lo menos recordaba que tenía buenas piernas…

Terminó de quitarse la ropa para mostrar por completo su cuerpo desnudo, en definitiva se veía mas delicado de lo que aparentaba ¿En serio ese hombrecito tenia tanta fuerza? Ya ni siquiera lo pensaba, se había quedado embobado viéndolo mientras grababa.

Levi comenzó a acariciarse lentamente el pene aunque no tardo en acelerar, el pobre estaba desesperado, poco a poco comenzó a soltar gruñidos ¿De casualidad por lo menos gemiría? No, Levi no gemía, gruñía, por lo menos por ahora. El trabajo de masturbación se facilitó un poco, entre el sube y baja de su mano sobre su miembro además con la otra mano comenzó a acariciarse el torso suavemente, Eren sonrió al recordar que no se podría satisfacer solo, pensamientos morbosos comenzaron a llegar a su mente… ¿Y si lo ayudaba? Se dio una bofetada mental mientras pensó eso, mierda Jeager, reacciona.

Levi estaba comenzando a sudar y de su miembro comenzó a salir un poco de liquido, se echó para atrás en la cama con fuerza mientras se acariciaba cada vez más rápido al momento de que su cara se veía también cada vez mas roja, como si se avergonzara de sí mismo y su estado indefenso, de un momento a otro, se levantó, dio un gran suspiro y liberó una de sus manos del roce de su piel para dirigirla hasta su boca, y así mientras seguía su labor con una, comenzó a chuparse los dedos de la otra, se tiro boca abajo mientras lo hacía, Eren se sintió un poco en shock mientras veía como Levi metía y sacaba un par de dedos de su boca, ese enano era en exceso erótico para ser un hombre, luego de ver que se llenaban de saliva con un poco más de lujuria, la mano que sostenía su pene lo liberó para ayudarse a separar sus piernas ya que su cuerpo estaba temblando un poco por el efecto de la droga, haciéndole tener suaves y deliciosos espasmos. Luego de esto, sacó sus dedos y comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de la entrada rosada y anillada de su culo.

Eren quedó boquiabierto, después de jugar un poco con su entrada introdujo lentamente uno de sus dedos y esta vez sí soltó un gemido agachando la cabeza con brusquedad, el dedo comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente mientras la otra mano solo cumplía la labor de mantenerlo en cuatro… o técnicamente tres, se movió un poco de la cama y sin querer terminó posicionándose en una mejor vista para Eren, desde ahí podia ver perfectamente como aquel dedo entraba y salía. De repente perdía un poco de fuerza y apretaba un poco el culo dejando bien atrapado el dedo, luego seguía como antes, después de unos minutos el segundo dedo entró y los vaivenes dentro de su ano se aceleraban, dejó de sostenerse con la otra mano y quedó con la cara empinada a la almohada mientras se masturba con una y se introducía los dedos con la otra de manera reiterativa.

Los gemidos comenzaron a llenar la habitación provocando que Eren se comenzara a excitar de alguna manera, no se dio cuenta cuando la mano que tenia libre de la cámara había desabrochado su pantalón, comenzó a morderse el labio inferior con mas fuerza al momento que Levi aceleraba la entrada y salida de sus dedos. Eren se quedó esperando a que introdujera un tercer dedo en esa rosadita entrada, no lo hizo, luego de un rato de mantenerse tocándose Levi llegó a su clímax y se corrió, manchando su sábanas y cayendo rendido sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas.

A pesar de la distancia con el zoom de la cámara logro captar del rostro exhausto y enrojecido de aquel gruñón que resultó ser un muerde almohadas. Dándole la vista perfecta terminó grabando cada parte del cuerpo de aquel pequeño de piel pálida que se podía captar, incluso los pezones se veían endurecidos, era una lastima que no hubiera hecho algo con ellos, tener sexo es cosa de dos… Levi tenía que hacerlo solo. El mayor quedó totalmente rendido y se durmió con una expresión de tranquilidad.

Eren debió admitirlo, aquel enano… lo excitaba, esperaba ver su reacción cuando le mostrara el vídeo con el que lo chantajearía, el propósito original era solo tener algo simple que funcionara mientras encontraban algo mejor, pero definitivamente ya no necesitarían mas…

Esto era la mayor prueba de una posible homosexualidad por parte de Levi… pero… también era algo que hacia que Eren dudara de la propia.

-¿No soy gay por querer clavársela verdad? Después de todo el que disfruta meterse cosas por el culo es él…

Felizmente y con algo duro bajo sus pantalones, Eren saltó a su parte del balcón, hizo varios respaldos de la grabación en su celular y laptop y guardó la cinta original en su cajita especial, esta vez a pesar de todo el calor, quedó tendido durmiendo tranquilamente. A la mañana que despertó Levi se había ido a trabajar y como era de suponerse Armin fue de inmediato para ver que sucedió.

-¿Eren… conseguiste algo?

-Armin… Levi Ackerman… es todo mío.

...

Próximo capitulo: **_Tratando con un pervertido_**

...

QwQ douda? espero que les haya gustado y sigan esta historia, tenia 3 en mente y iba elegir una para el evento asi que pregunte en Shingeki no Homo cual querian y gano por mayoria de votos esta n.n las otras dos eran : Just a Game, de un Levi que creia que solo podia y debia amar a la musica, quien termino enamorado de un novato y luego se entero que la amabilidad del novato era para robarle el empleo, aun asi le siguio su juego porque al fin y al cabo estaba enamorado... es una historia un poquito triste pero linda para mi gusto. Love of Street de un Eren pandillero enamorado del amargado Levi, un empleado de una tienda del barrio, Eren se la pasaba jugandole bromas y tirando piropos al estilo albañil para llamar su atencion aunque no se atrevia a ser directo uwu..peero gano la de Eren estafador envuelto con el primo rico gay de a quien iba a estafar haha, este fic tendra mucho lemon lo cual no es comun para mi gusto pero yo se desarrollar mis tramas es inevitable porque es parte de ella, sera algo como sexo sexo sexo celos pero al fin y al cabo amor y no crean que porque digo mucho lemon significa que no tenga trama.. la tiene n.n , am.. y ya saben los reviews son la inspiración o bloqueo de las escritoras asi que si les gusto o tienen una sugerencia pueden dejarme uno y las amare de por vida

pregunta: ¿Si la droga es tan potente por que Levi tuvo con eso?

R= quien dijo que con eso tuvo? ._. algo es el efecto de una droga y algo es que Levi no tenga aguante :3 Eren tendra que ... D: no al spoiler! ha!

psdt: para las que leen No Name ... QwQ no me maten ya casi acabo el cap 4 que estara frutamente largo... pero valdra la pena n.n

Soul las ama!


	2. Tratando con un pervertido

The Business of Love.

QwQ actualice! primero que nada, gracias por sus reviews, son un amor, me da gusto que les interesara esta historia con Eren y Armin como estafadores uwu les prometo que valdra la pena, tratare de desarrollar la historia descentemente solo denme tiempo para que vean como avanza, sin mas ni menos continuo:

**Advertencias**: am... lemon? boy x boy? nada raro

Capítulo 2: **Tratando con un pervertido.**

Los rayos del sol atravesaban el enorme ventanal hasta llegar a la pálida piel de Levi, haciéndole poner una mueca de disgusto, ni siquiera había dormido con una sábana encima, poco a poco comenzó a recordar eventos de la noche anterior… o más bien de la madrugada anterior.

¿Qué piensa la gente cuando escucha Levi Ackerman? Todos esperan ver a un hombre fuerte, imponente y capaz que puede actuar cruelmente por el bien de la compañía, y claro que podía hacerlo, dedicaba el 95% de su existencia a ello, el otro 5% era para pensar en sí mismo o para mortificarse de sí mismo. Desde su juventud noto que había algo mal en él, no es que fuera algo tan malo… sólo… era homosexual.

Sus preferencias sexuales le resultaban un gran problema, en un mundo donde los gays son una bola de escandalosos exhibicionistas que se la viven en marchas trasvestidos o en internet haciendo lo mismo, no era muy favorable que un líder de una compañía de orden mundial fuera uno de ellos. A decir verdad nunca se sintió atraído hacia un gay, eran demasiado… excéntricos, los únicos hombres que le llamaban la atención eran heterosexuales para su desgracia. Esto lo había llevado a aislarse en cuanto a sus preferencias, jamás admitiría que le atraían otros hombres, así que moriría solo y amargado.

Linda la vida de Levi Ackerman, se explotaba en el trabajo sin tener a alguien que lo amara por lo menos y lo hiciera sentir especial. Y por más que se avergonzara de sí mismo no podía evitar ser gay y además preferentemente pasivo. Había leído en internet que lo más excitante del sexo gay era el roce sobre su próstata, la curiosidad le resultó grande y aunque tuviera vergüenza había terminado tocándose sólo con sus dedos hasta alcanzarla, era bastante difícil por lo diminutas que eran sus manos y dedos, pero de alguna manera pudo tocarla y lo disfrutó al adquirir práctica, cayendo en la desgracia de darse cuenta que era un gay sin remedio, poco a poco, esa rutina, el tocarse, se volvió un habito.

Cada fin de semana después de las largas jornadas de trabajo se encerraba en su habitación para liberar su frustración, aunque se sentía en extremo humillado de sí mismo, se tocaba hasta dar con su pequeña próstata sin poder lidiar con sus gemidos, los sonidos que emitía podían ser peligrosos, así que en cuanto tuvo oportunidad incluso posicionó a todos al lado contrario de la casa, por una parte el verse temible y solitario ayudó a que nadie lo cuestionara su decisión. Sin nadie cercano a su habitación, liberaba de manera mucho más abierta aquel extraño gusto que tenía.

Pero vaya infortunio el mantenerse solo, ¿Algún día le diría al mundo lo que era? Estaría dispuesto a hacerlo si tal vez encontrara una pareja adecuada, aunque nadie se lo esperara de aquel pequeño hombre amargado, su mayor anhelo era encontrar un hombre de respeto, fuerte e inteligente que estuviera a su lado para amarlo… se sentía una nena cada vez que lo pensaba y soñaba, y, al final, llegaba a la conclusión de que era imposible, aun si el hombre ideal apareciera no sería de él sino de una mujer, una linda y afeminada señorita, y él no era ni lindo, ni afeminado, ni una señorita, sino un hombre que se respeta. Ya se había resignado a quedarse solo desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque la esperanza… muere al último.

El pasado viernes había tenido una jornada de las peores que podía pasar en la oficina, aunque era común para un hombre de negocios perfeccionista, no llegaría a la cena, por lo menos le dio aviso a Mikasa, terminó el papeleo como a media noche aproximadamente, realmente su asistente Hanji Zoe le hacía falta pero estaba de vacaciones, llegó a casa como a las una de la madrugada, con bastante hambre se dirigió a cenar para encontrarse con una desquiciante mancha en el suelo, trató de ignorarla y fue a la cama, claro que para Levi Ackerman era difícil ignorar una simple y puta mancha en el suelo, sin poder conciliar el sueño bajó a la cocina en ropa de dormir para ponerse a limpiar.

-¿Por qué mierda ni siquiera puede estar la maldita casa limpia? Me mato todos los días trabajando así que por lo menos espero que todo esté en orden cuando regrese.- y así Levi comenzó a quejarse mientras tallaba el suelo - ¿Algún día me recompensaran? Sería feliz si por lo menos pudiera follar con un puto moreno hasta quedarme sin energía y descansar en paz- a veces el sueño lo hacía hablar de más y confesar sus frustraciones sexuales, aunque claro que lo hacía donde nadie lo escuchara.

Después de un rato de tallar, ocurrió algo que no se esperó, un moreno de hermosos ojos esmerada le había hablado ¿Ya estaba alucinando? No sólo le habló, lo tomó delicadamente e incluso le besó el dorso de la mano ¿Acaso Dios le mandaba un ángel moreno para follar en la cocina como respuesta a sus plegarias? Eso ya era exageración, pero no es como si no hubiera pasado por su mente la escena. Además esos ojos aguamarina lo estaban hipnotizando, antes de lanzarse sobre aquel moreno que evidentemente le coqueteaba no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

-¿Eres gay?- para su infortunio aquel chico reaccionó de golpe escandaloso e incluso terminó por despertar a los demás, definitivamente no era un enviado para satisfacer sus bajos instintos, porque el mundo valía mierda, y por el contrario a lo que su puta mente pensaba por la desvelada, aquel moreno era el prometido de su prima Mikasa, y tendría que lidiar con él, aunque para colmo…parecía ser de su tipo y no le gustaría cargar en su conciencia que se sentía atraído por el prometido de Mikasa.

Después de unos momentos discutiendo donde su mente se nubló por lo frustrado y cansado que se encontraba, terminó noqueándolo y mandando a Mikasa al extranjero, por suerte tenía facilidad para evadir ciertos asuntos con trabajo y hasta Mikasa caía con eso, aunque de alguna manera un rubio que aparentemente también era nuevo en la casa ayudó con todo.

A veces, odiaba no poder evitar ser antipático y terminar empezado con el pie izquierdo con personas que resultaban importantes, aunque estos nuevos inquilinos eran un par de bastardos hijos de puta, en la mañana que estaba dispuesto a ir y disculparse terminó escuchando que querían estafar a Mikasa, y vaya que por lo estúpida que resultaba en ocasiones la pobre muchacha podrían hacerlo.

Prefirió guardar silencio y hablar el tema con todos presentes o ver la manera de hacerlos caer… pero antes de eso, había mucho trabajo que hacer…y ser trabajólico era parte de él, aun así, en cuanto llegara Mikasa estaría dispuesto a darse tiempo para hablar, mientras, debía arreglar unos papeles, los sábados prefería quedarse en casa y trabajar desde ahí, después de todo tenía una pequeña oficina y cada viernes llevaba en un maletín los documentos de los que se encargaría el sábado y los domingos… esos eran libres, si no le surgía otro inconveniente con el trabajo.

Aunque si hablamos de sábados… son sábados de "liberarse", así que como era de esperarse, esa noche se encerraría en su habitación… aunque extrañamente en esta ocasión fue un poco diferente, por primera vez las ganas llegaron de repente y no pudo evitar salir disparado a su habitación, haciendo de lo que no estaba muy orgulloso hasta caer rendido.

Despertar el domingo con esa maldita sensación en el culo de que aún tenía ganas no era nada común y mucho menos agradable. Se empeñaría en tratar de abstenerse, aunque estuviera apretando el culo todo el día… ¿Podría aguantar por lo menos hasta la tarde no es así...?

.

.

.

.

.

Después de su primera gran aventura en la casa Ackerman y terminar grabando a cierto enano metiéndose los dedos por el culo… durmió como un bebé, un sagrado bebe con somnolencia crónica. Despertó incluso con más energías que las de costumbre, charló un rato con Armin convenciéndolo de que todo estaba bien (aunque no mencionó que clase de video consiguió) y se dispuso a vagar por la casa para conocerla, después de un rato en la cocina se ofreció a ayudar a Petra y a otros ayudantes con la comida, no podría negar que amaba cocinar y al final la pequeña sirvienta accedió.

Todos terminaron de comer un rato más tarde, el señor Ackerman no había salido de su habitación, realmente tenía ganas de hablar con él y encararlo con el video, aún pensando lo extraño que resultaba, terminó en la sala con audífonos reproduciendo aquel video de la noche anterior.

_-¡Ah!-_

El sonido de aquellos roncos gemidos retumbaba en sus oídos producto de escucharlo en los audífonos a todo volumen, mientras se mantenía viendo atentamente la manera en que aquel hombrecillo introducía sus dedos torpemente en ese delicado y aparentemente apretado culo, oh Dios, se estaba comenzando a excitar de nuevo.

Prefirió apagar mejor su celular y continuar observándolo en su nueva habitación, caminó un par de minutos y sin querer se topó con el azabache quien sólo le pasó de lado frunciendo el ceño con amargura, sin querer Jeager le dedico una gran sonrisa, no es como si se burlara de él pero aparentemente el otro así lo sintió, acelerando el paso mientras chasqueaba la lengua

-Mocoso estúpido.

No podía negarlo, para tratarse de un hombre imponente que atemorizaba a todos, e Eren le parecía… lindo. Casi se abofetea a sí mismo por dejar salir esos pensamientos.

"Mierda Jeager, deja de pensar como marica".

Se repitió a sí mismo y continuó hasta su habitación, aun con verdaderas ganas de seguir repitiendo aquel video, no pudo evitar encender la laptop y ponerlo a pantalla completa. Se sentía un total depravado dando zoom para ver más detalladamente las partes íntimas del azabache y su rostro sonrojado y jadeante, la temperatura se le estaba subiendo y su miembro reaccionaba, después de bajar su mano hasta su bóxer se asustó cayendo en cuenta que se excitaba por un hombre… se excitaba por Levi Ackerman.

No lo pensó dos veces y mejor abrió una página porno con mujeres de enormes pechos tocándose, prefería ver eso a seguir sintiendo que "su amigo" se le paraba por el primo de Mikasa. Se sintió un poco más tranquilo cuando su miembro reaccionó por las mujeres… en definitiva no era gay, solo había algo mal en el azabache.

Técnicamente paso la tarde jalándosela encerrado mientras veía porno en internet, por una parte comenzó a justificar el estar caliente porque llevaba meses sin tener sexo, y con Mikasa como prometida tal vez serían más, no quería tocarla.

Se recostó en la cama pensando en lo aburrido que estaba aunque era nuevo en la casa, tal vez ayudando a los empleados se le pasaría más rápido el tiempo, era un desempleado sin necesidad después de todo ¿Debería ayudar también con la cena? Apostaba que Petra se lo permitiría, había quedado bastante complacida con la comida de a medio día, no era por alardear pero Eren era un experto preparando platillos y postres, le quedó el gusto por la cocina ya que entre los pocos recuerdos que aún quedaban de su madre, la veía feliz y sonriente preparando algo especial de comer para sorprender a su padre…. Su padre, un maldito bastardo al que no quería recordar, por desgracia era una mala historia que conocía, él fue un hombre adinerado casado con otra mujer de igual condición social, mientras engañaba a su madre sin saber que ella era "la otra", hasta que las cosas se hicieron evidentes, cuando ella pidió su ayuda y compañía, él se la negó contándole la verdad y que ya no la necesitaba, lo que no sabía su padre era que ella estaba verdaderamente enferma y le necesitada, al final de cuentas, ella murió al no ser tratada su anemia que había evolucionado a leucemia, Eren pasó a un orfanato ya que quedó solo en el mundo sin quien se quisiera hacer cargo de él, tal vez desde ahí había adquirido cierto odio a la gente rica, no era de sorprender que la gente de clase alta soliera sentirse superior y ser bastante egoísta.

Nunca esperó que Mikasa terminara siendo una persona de esa clase, claro, a ella no podía odiarla, la quería, desde niños jugaban en el orfanato a "la familia" y solían llamarse hermanos, sólo que después de que Eren la salvo de un par de vándalos ella quedó con la realidad algo distorsionada y con la extraña idea de que lo amaba. Se volvió bastante incomodo a decir verdad…

Ya se estaba comenzando a oscurecer cuando un mensaje de Armin llegó a su celular.

"Eren, recuerda que Mikasa llegara mañana ¿Ya hablaste con su primo? No quiero tener problemas por ya sabes que…"

A estas horas y Eren no había dejado las cosas claras con Levi, mas valía hacerlo a tiempo ¿No le habría dicho ya algo a Mikasa por teléfono? Esperaba que no. Suspiró profundo para tomar valor e ir a enfrentar al azabache, no sabía si estaría en su habitación, se la había pasado con audífonos así que no escucho ningún ruido, se levantó de su cama para ir a la habitación contraria y no dudó en tocar.

-Sr. Levi.- nadie respondió, pero de igual manera volvió a tocar -Levi-san ¿Está ahí? – seguían sin responder, estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando escucho un ruido, definitivamente estaba ahí -¡Sr. Levi!

-No molestes mocoso.

-Necesito hablar con usted.

-¿Acaso no te dijeron que no debías venir aquí?

-Pero… realmente necesito hablar con usted.

-Tch- era bastante molesto, pero a decir verdad Levi también quería aclarar el asunto.

-¿Sr. Levi? – continuó persistente.

-Ya voy…- después de unos minutos, Levi salió entreabriendo la puerta, un tanto molesto y mal fajado - ¿Qué mierda quieres?

-Hablar.

-Pff - Levi sólo bufó mientras dio la vuelta y un leve empujón a la puerta que Eren detuvo -¿Seguro que quieres hablar? Estafador de mierda.

-Claro que sí.- a diferencia de la reacción que Levi esperaba, Eren no dudo en abalanzarse sobre él y tomarlo por la espalda pasando sus brazos hasta la parte superior mientras extendía su teléfono con aquel video al que no dudo en subirle el volumen -Realmente creo que deberíamos hablar…- rió con esto último mientras Levi abría los ojos con horror y sorpresa al escuchar sus propios gemidos.

-Hijo de puta…- no tenía muchas palabras para contestar aquello.

-Entonces… ¿Hablamos?- La reacción de Levi fue como era de esperarse, trató de golpear a Eren pero se le dificultó por la posición en la que estaban, forcejeó un poco pero la resistencia del contrario era buena, terminaron dando un par de vueltas para acabar dando contra la orilla de la cama, Eren sobre Levi.

-¡E-es un montaje!

-Claro que no lo es, se lo puedo asegura.- Levi extendió los brazos tratando de arrebatarle aquel teléfono, pero la diferencia de tamaño entre él y Jeager se hizo evidente.

-¡Dame esa puta mierda!

-Claro que no se lo daré, además tengo copias, más de las que cree, incluso si me arrebata el teléfono no servirá de nada…- el azabache se comenzó a desesperar más y clavó las uñas en los brazos de Eren, debilitándolo un poco, por su parte aunque él tenía más copias, pero no poseía interés alguno en perder su celular, bajó su brazo izquierdo mientras mantenía el celular en el derecho, extendió un poco más el brazo dando un leve empujón al pequeño cuerpo azabache, haciéndole liberar un pequeño gemido. -¿Ah? - comenzó a notar la debilidad de Levi, además de un poco de sudor y la posición en que estaban, ni siquiera tuvo que reaccionar rápido, observó detenidamente las mejillas coloradas de este y luego el resto de la habitación, la cama estaba bastante desordenada desde antes aparentemente, vio en una esquina una pequeña prenda, ropa interior, y sobre el buro de la cama una pequeña botella, lubricante. Su piel se estremeció un poco al dar un movimiento en falso que resbaló los pantalones de Levi, definitivamente no traía puesta ropa interior y viendo más detenidamente, incluso su camisa estaba mal abotonada, como si la hubiera abrochado con prisa, un bajo instinto se comenzó a apoderar de Eren.

-Levi-san, antes de que yo llegara… usted estaba…

-¡Cá-cállate! ¡Bastardo!- tal reacción sólo lo hizo sonreír complaciente y como si u cuerpo actuara por sí solo, bajó su mano hasta aquel pequeño pero bien firme y redondo trasero. Con extrema delicadeza comenzó a acariciarlo mientras se mordía los labios… se estaba excitando nuevamente.

-T-tú… - Eren volteó a verlo con mirada feroz y alborotada.

-Hagamos un trato… Sr. Levi– el aludido lo vio un poco alterado por las reacciones que este tenía. -Usted guardara silencio sobre mis intenciones y las de Armin…- lentamente comenzó a meter su mano bajo aquel pantalón que fue fácil de acabar de quitar para después comenzar a pasar su mano sobre el contorno de la entrada de aquel pequeño hombre que incluso aún se encontraba con restos de lubricante. -Y yo…- presionó con más fuerza casi queriendo introducir un dedo. - También guardaré su secreto…- susurró antes de atreverse a morderle la oreja del más bajo.

El lobo había despertado.

-¿Q-qué diablos haces?- la respiración de Levi se comenzó a acelerar conforme al roce entre sus glúteos proseguía, Eren se encendió mas, la camisa le fue arrebatada rápidamente a Levi mientras le daban ligeros mordisqueos en el cuello, los labios de Eren comenzaron a bajar hasta la espalda sin contenerse de probar aquella suave y delicada piel que le resultaba un delicioso manjar, terminó ignorando por completo el celular y el sexo de la persona a la que estaba dominando y bajó la otra mano mientras besaba insistentemente aquella espalda a la que le había comenzado a dejar chupetones, bajó un poco más los labios mientras la recorría, su conciencia se había perdido totalmente, su rostro descendió hasta el par de nalgas a las cuales se sentía retado de atacar, observó un par de instantes y se atrevió a hacerlo, estaba demasiado excitado como para pensar lo que hacía, la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, no esperó más y pasó su lengua por aquella entrada liberando un enorme gemido por parte de Levi, quien no tenía fuerzas para siquiera resistirse.

-Ah… No… Mocoso…- no podría detenerlo, Jeager sólo comenzó a mover con lujuria su lengua unas cuantas veces más para luego retirarla y adentrar un par de dedos en su lugar, el miembro de Levi estaba totalmente despierto. - ¡Ah! – ni siquiera habían comenzado con un dedo, dos dedos siempre habían sido el límite de Levi y para colmo los dedos de Eren eran más grandes -De-Detente… - sin querer comenzó a contraerse un poco. "¿Qué clase de expresiones pondría?" Eren quería verlas, así que sin sacarle los dedos le dio la vuelta para tenerlo de frente, Levi se mordía los labios mientras cerraba los ojos insistentemente, respiraba agitado mientras se aferraba a las sábanas de la cama.

Ya sin poder aguantar, Eren introdujo un tercer dedo mientras mantenía un vaivén acelerado, empujó a Levi más arriba de la cama aunque le pareció algo pesado y desabrocho sus pantalones para liberar la erección que ya se apretaba dolorosamente, dirigió su rostro al dorso del contrario para comenzar a recorrer cada centímetro con sus labios hasta llegar al par de pezones erectos que comenzó a chupar y mordisquear juguetonamente, provocando pequeñas contracciones de placer a Levi, quien comenzó a cubrir su boca para evitar que sus gemidos incontrolados sonaran por toda la habitación - ¡Ah!- no pudo contener un grito ahogado cuando Jeager chupó con fuerza.

-No debería contener esos ruiditos… Sr. Levi.- la sonrisa de Eren no se borraba, liberó la entrada de Levi para comenzar a acariciarle las piernas, lo cual no duró mucho, dirigió su mano hasta sus miembros los cuales comenzó a frotar con fuerza, ante esto el azabache trató de tomar un poco de fuerza para separarlos, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Eren lo soltó para dirigir su pene hasta sus glúteos donde lo comenzó a rozar jugando con su entrada, alertando al contrario de lo que vendría, quien casi dio un salto.

-¡No lo hagas! – sin querer, llevó su vista hasta el miembro del moreno antes de recibir la primera estocada, volteó a ver al moreno quien tenía una escalofriante mirada salvaje con una sonrisa de placer.

-Hmm…Sr. Levi… mi verga le llegara hasta el fondo ¿Quiere ver?- sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a embestir de golpe liberando más grandes gemidos por parte de Levi, más sonoros que los de antes, acabándole de arrebatar la poca energía que tenía, Levi se contrajo bruscamente mientras un par de lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos…era su primera vez. El resto de gemidos que pudo emitir quedaban en sordo, aun contra su voluntad, Eren le bajó el rostro para que viera como su gran miembro hacia la labor de entrar y salir dejándole incluso colorado el culo. La imagen era morbosa, ya Levi había imaginado algo así una vez, ahora lo sentía, y aunque había pasado repentinamente y quizás con el hombre equivocado, no podría negar que le gustaba, a pesar de que había sentido un poco de dolor.

Al sentir como las envestidas se aceleraban y profundizaban aquel disgusto se perdía, aun mas porque ese miembro alcanzaba su próstata con abrumadora facilidad y la golpeaba una y otra vez. Su respiración se volvió lenta y la vista se le nublaba pero igual pudo notar que el moreno estaba en su límite, cuando lo vio a punto de correrse y salir de su interior lo apresó con sus piernas para que se corriera dentro al mismo tiempo que él, liberando todo ese cumulo de semen que exigía su salida, sólo que como era clásico de Levi cuando llegaba al final, apretó el ano con fuerza provocando un gran dolor sobre el miembro de Eren que quedó encerrado en aquella cavidad que se hizo más estrecha repentinamente, haciendo que incluso también liberara un gran gemido de dolor, una ligera sonrisa se posó sobre el rostro de Levi ante esto.

Después de regularizar un poco su respiración, relajó su cuerpo dejando de aferrarse a aquellas sábanas y liberando el miembro de Eren de su interior. Eren cayó tendido sobre él y con su rostro al lado.

-Usted es… un pervertido.

-Mira... quien… habla, perro… estúpido…

-¿Eso fue un "sí" al trato que le propuse?- ambos se miraron fijamente perdiéndose en sus ojos, acercaron sus rostros hasta dar un ligero roce con sus narices pero cuando los labios de Eren se acercaron más, Levi lo evadió girando el rostro.

-No me queda de otra- Eren sólo sumió su rostro sobre el cuello de Levi y olfateó su dulce olor al que parecía hacerse cada vez más adicto.

-Ya veo…

...

próximo capitulo: **De Closet**

...

Sumimasen deshita QwQ asdfghj realmente lo siento! am... am... por donde empiezo... no quiero que me malinterpreten, el fic es Love-Love no Sex-Sex, solo que voy a empezar así, quería dejar en claro un par de cosas con el capitulo:

1.- Levi es un urgido

2.- Eren, aunque lo niegue le gusta Levi como para ponerse como animal en celo, no sera homosexual sino Levisexual onó

empezaran una relación de "Amantes" por decir asi... y si Levi no se deja besar... es porque era "casi" puro (haciendo al lado que se toqueteaba solo) así que sus labios es lo único que por lo menos piensa conservar intacto para el amor de su vida si es que llegara, ese amargado es cursi déjenlo en paz onó

QwQ no soy escritora de porno barato, esta es la historia mas cursi que posiblemente escriba, así que espero que vayan notando detallitos que ocurrirán poco a poco ¿a Eren le gusta cocinar? ...otra cosa, mencione Nikolas x Levi pero parece que hay personas que no conocen al chico del ova... cuando llegue el momento solo imagínense a Itachi sin sharingan, moreno pálido y de cabello corto... Nikolas es un seme sexy uwu y poco a poco ire justificando el porque Eren y Armin son "chicos malos"... XD

sha saben, los kawaiis reviews inspiran para actualización... que quiero que sea quincenal para turnarme con No Name... asdfg QwQ solo espero que no me pase lo que con No Name y cierto review salvaje blokea mentes

Soul las ama y nos leemos

psdt: se digno a actualizar porque hoy es su cumpleaños onó y también hoy mismo estará No Name


End file.
